Come Pick Me Up
by Jesse Lacey
Summary: Rory Malone was the ideal canidate for becoming the new-age Eve. She was absolutely perfect.


A/N:This is my very first story on here. It's a bit AU because Tyler and Jack aren't actually one person and Marla isn't as important really. Please no flames! But constructive critisim and reviews are welcome!

* * *

Tyler tells me were going on a field trip of sorts today, I ask him where to. He just smirks and says St. Vincent's. Me, him, and a space monkey all pile up into this piece of shit Cadillac that's been sitting outside the house on Paper Street for god knows how long, I say Tyler this thing can't run it probably hasn't been for the last 10 years. He doesn't respond he just puts a key in the ignition and the thing roars to life.

I am Jack's bewildered mind.

The car smells like old spice and gasoline, this is the sort of car you would expect to see a pedophile in while he waits outside of some poor defenseless school. I ask where St. Vincent's is, and Tyler says it's in the city. He says it's this holier-than-thou looking church complete with a little catholic school and everything; it's the kind of place you expect to find nuns and a bunch of virgin Marys running around. Then I ask why were going there, the space monkey blurts "The first rule of project mayhem is you do not talk about project mayhem." Shut the fuck up I say. Then I ask Tyler again. He just shrugs and says it's something he needs to take care of.

When we get to St. Vincent there are a bunch of catholic school girls filing into the church for whatever reason. Tyler says "it's time for mass. It's time for the little girls to pray to their little god" I ask him if he's been here before. He says he's been coming here every day for the past month. Oh the irony of this car, were a bunch of pedophiles watch girls of all ages file into the church in their little school girl uniforms, we're all thinking about doing dirty things to the older ones, we're all a little frustrated sexually.

Eventually all the girls go inside except for one. This particular girl starts to walk away to where we're parked. Tyler gets out of the car and tells me to come with him, while the space monkey just takes Tyler's spot at the driver's seat. Then he starts to follow the girl, while I just follow him. Suddenly the girl starts picking up speed, so Tyler picks up speed which makes me pick up speed just to keep up with Tyler. Soon enough the girl starts sprinting and turns down this alleyway. Tyler starts running faster than I could ever imagine and I follow along as quickly as I can. Somehow everything turns to this animalistic nature between the two. The girl is the innocent impala and Tyler is the murderous lion. The girl trips and Tyler pounces on her before she even falls.

The girl looks like she's about to scream but Tyler pulls out a knife from nowhere and tells her if she makes a sound or disobeys him he'll run the knife though her jugular. I say Tyler you can't do this; this is wrong on every conceivable level. He ignores me and stands up pulling the girl up with him. He says that we need to go before anyone sees us. We don't walk far though; the space monkey already has the car parked right outside the alleyway. I get in the passenger side while Tyler crawls in the back seat with the girl. He puts his arm around the girls shoulder, and it looks almost charming if it weren't for the fact that he has a hunting knife dangling in his hand, which incidentally is right between the girl's two perfect breasts, the only thing that has Tyler's attention is the knife in his hand resting between this poor girl's tits.

When we get to the house on Paper Street, Tyler brings this girl upstairs and tells her that if she does anything without him knowing or tries to get away he will find her, then kill her, and then kill everyone else in her family. Afterwards he throws her in his room and locks the door behind him. I ask him what is he doing. "We're going to restart this entire world he says, right from square one."

I am Jack's innate confusion.

I ask him what he means. "This world is so fucked in the ass with all of its consumerism and all of its bullshit that it needs to be redone, it needs a fresh start, and well every Adam needs an Eve." I piece things together pretty quick and say that girl can't be any older than 17. Tyler shakes his head, "she's only 15" he says. I say what about Marla, why can't Marla be an Eve, we wouldn't have to steal her. "That friend of yours she's a good time but she's too fucked up in the mind. Rory is still naïve and pure without being a crazy holistic bible-thumping Catholic. We're saving Rory from that life; she'll thank us in the end." How is she going to thank us I say we just kidnapped her. Tyler smiles and says "never underestimate Stockholm syndrome and teenage girls. Any hate she has now is gonna be turned to blind adoration after a while she can't help it teenage girls always need to be obsessing and fawning over some guy." You plan on being that guy don't you I reply. Tyler nods then says "come on."

We go back into Tyler's room and Rory is just sitting in a corner staring back at us. Tyler says "take off your clothes and get on the bed", but she doesn't move. He repeats himself but she still does nothing. So Tyler walks over picks her up, and throws her on the bed. Then he straddles her and lean forwards to kiss her. She start's wiggling underneath him trying to get out from underneath his grip. "Stop it," Tyler says, "you're making me horny." This is the most endearing I've ever seen Tyler; he speaks to her as if he loves her. I'd be jealous of the girl if she weren't about to be defiled. Tyler just stops and starts untying the girl's shoes and pulling off her socks then he works his way up and takes her shirt off.

"They're gonna start looking for me, you know" she mutters her voice shaking. She's looking at anything but Tyler, she eventually rests her eyes on where I am. She gives me the most disgusted look I've ever received.

"Who's going to start looking for you?" Tyler asks. He pulls off her skirt so she's in nothing but her underwear.

"The nuns and the other girls, they're going to wonder why I never came back after mass." She says leering directly at me as if I'm the one who stripped her of her clothes, as if I'm the one who just kidnapped her. As if I'm the reason her life is practically destroyed.

"No they're not. As far as the nuns know your father picked you up from St. Vincent's, and you're being transferred to St. Matthew's in New Hampshire. That's why you were excused from mass today" Tyler smirks and keeps hovering over her, he's forcing her to look at him, all that hate in her eyes directed towards him, and Tyler looks like he's in ecstasy.

"But my father's in-"

"France, I know with his new wife and his two replacement children. You're all alone now Rory Malone, I'm the only thing that you have now." With that Tyler gets off of her and leaves her sitting there with a dumbstruck look on her face.

"Here" Tyler says handing me a bowl of cereal and some clothes once were in the kitchen. "Give them to Rory and tell her this is the only thing she's getting for a while." There's no milk in the cereal I say. Tyler just shrugs and says "well you can't always get what you want."

When I get back to the room Rory is laying on Tyler's dirt infested bed, staring at the hole in the ceiling. I place the clothes next to her and say here. She takes the bowl from my hands and looks inside if it. I tell her that's the only thing she'll be getting for a while. "There's no milk" She says. I mimic Tyler and shrug, you can't always get what you want I say. Before I leave I turn around to look at her one last time, I tell her things will get better. She says nothing back; instead she throws the bowl at me hitting me in the mouth. Clutching my mouth I run back into the kitchen where Tyler is.

"Move your hand" he commands, and I obey. There's blood seeping out of my mouth and one of my teeth is clinging onto a nerve for dear life. "What happened?" Tyler asks still examining my mouth. She threw the bowl at me I tell him with the blood flying out of my mouth as I say it. "Follow me" he says.

We walk back into the bedroom and she's just laying there staring off into space again. "Get up" Tyler says his voice stern. She doesn't get up; instead she shifts her position so she's staring at us. Tyler sighs then grabs her and pulls her onto the floor. She adjusts her position that's she's in, so now she sits there like a geisha while she's looking up at us. "Pull his dick out." Tyler commands. Rory gives him an incredulous look, and shakes her head. He hits her hard, and repeats himself. This time she does as she's told.

I am Jack's disgusted conscience.

"Now give him a hand job" she does like Tyler says and starts going up and down and up and down and around the tip of it. I look up at the dirty water-damaged ceiling, trying to enjoy this without thinking about what exactly is happening. I try to picture as some random prostitute, some playboy centerfold, and not some teenage girl we just kidnapped. Sure enough it works, and I have an erection while she continues to go up around the tip and back down. "Good" Tyler says licking his lips, "now blow him."

The girl stops her motion and stares at Tyler giving a blank look. "Put. His. Penis. In. Your. Mouth. And. Suck. On. It." Tyler says emphasizing every word. She gives Tyler an almost fearful look and does what he says. Soon enough her head is bobbing up and down on me. I realize this is wrong, but after feeling nothing but my own calloused hand from months on end I can't help but let her keep going. I hear myself moaning and I feel my hand grabbing onto her hair helping guide her head going back and forth. Tyler just sits on the bed watching, and asks "Do you like this?" I can't help but grunt in approval as I keep guiding her. Then comes the orgasm, which means me slamming her face in to me while Tyler says "Lick it up Rory, lick it up." I finally let go of her hair and she pulls away from me as fast as she can.

"Now" Tyler says "are you going to misbehave again?" Rory shakes her head, but Tyler can't accept that. "No I want to hear you say it. Now are you gonna act up again?"

"No" She says in a rasp "I will not misbehave again." Tyler smiles at her and says "good." Then he leaves the room. As soon as he's out of the room she dives across the room for the trash can and throws up. I ask her if she's okay but she doesn't respond. She just gets up and wipes her mouth on a shirt lying nearby. I'm sorry I say. She just turns around and gives me a look to kill.

I am Jack's pathetic excuse for remorse.

I say I didn't know that he was going to make her do that to me. She scoffs and walks away from me. Could you blame for telling him I say you threw a bowl at my face. "You're complaining about having a bowl chucked at your face when you just raped me?" She asks disbelievingly. I couldn't respond I just pulled my pants up and left her in there.


End file.
